mannassannamfandomcom-20200214-history
Mannassannam Wiki
'Welcome to the Crystal Sphere of Mannassannam' This is a home brew world created by Eric Shehan for (modified) Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 2nd Ed. The year is Pass 3, Nod 3 (Decay) 1667. __TOC__ 'Cosmology' This Crystal Sphere is contained within the mind of a powerful sorcerer named Mannassannam, who entered a deep state of meditation in order to prepare for his upcoming appointment to godhood. In his meditative state, this fetal god uses his mind as a closed laboratory where he tests theories about the creation, manifestation and administration/oversight of a world of his own. To create his world, Mannassannam first divided his consciousness into two halves, Light & Darkness, Matter & Emptiness. Finding that he could not fully separate any part of himself from another, Mannassannam established a third manifestation, a twinkling twilight of mystery and magic to act as an infusing stratum to both separate and bind the dualities together. Thus came Mannas the golden sun, Sannam the ultraviolet sun and The Void whose outer boundary is manifest as a shell of asteroids ensconcing the binary solar system. Each of these realms gave rise to their own manifestations of consciousness as sub-divisions of their own personalities in the form of planets. Each of the planets express the nature of the sun that gave rise to them. Each planet then grew it's own manifestations of consciousness according to it's own personality as expressed in the various forms of life. Mannassannam the Sorcerer learns of himself by observing the interactions between these various manifestations of his consciousness. It was the sorcerer's intention that the Geffyn represent his Light, the Goblins his Darkness and the Elves his magical nature. The Humans, however, were to be the passive observer, a manifestation of his own core being to be refined by subjective experience so that, at the end of his experiment, the enlightened whole of humanity would represent the consolidated essence of Mannassannam's new god form. Mannassannam, however, has a tricky side that likes to constantly challenge himself, causing unforeseen events to occur within his psychological experiment. This part of the sorcerer's nature gave rise to the events that brought about the central planet, Nasman. Nasman is a neutral and self-possessed personality formed by conflict and moved by the subtle influences of Light- Mannas, Darkness- Void, and Magic- Sannam, and has given rise to her own manifestations of consciousness. Unbeknownst to both Mannassannam and Nasman, this world is not only his own mental exercise, but is in fact the world of his divine jurisdiction. Mannassanam is God here. Being born of himself, Nasman is his daughter and represents the next divine generation, for as her spirit matures, there will arise from her population a powerful sorceress named Nasman who, under the scrutiny of her gods, will enter a deep meditative state to create a crystal sphere and continue the cycle. Meanwhile, in his own parent realm, Mannassannam the Sorcerer will occasionally awaken from his meditation, pausing the development of his world so that he may see to his own need for sustenance, interaction and entertainment. Here he works his job, eats his meals and entertains himself and his fellows with a game. In this game he details the structure of his imaginary world so that his fellows may assume imaginary roles to play and interact with his world and give feedback on it's development. ~WELCOME TO THE GOD MACHINE~ 'Rules, Races, Classes and Kits, Oh my!' Certain changes have been made to the standard AD&D 2nd ed. rules in order to suit the desired versitility, play style and personality of the game world. 'Rules Changes' Silent Takedown Weapon Quality Theurgy Thaumaturgy Psionics Alchemy Races of the Mannassannam Sphere Dwarves Hill Dwarf Mountain Dwarf Elves Cardium Elf Dark Elf Deepwood Elf Kilosmun Elf Geffyn Goblin Grimileekuna Human Kobold Minotaur Ogrekin Ogre Orc Wemic New Character Classes and Kits Psionic Paladin Sewer Ranger Solar System Like an egg with two yolks, this solar system consists of two suns, each with their own satellites, encased in the "shell" of asteroids whose clusters make up the constellations. '-Mannas-' A yellow/gold star, much like our own, Mannas has two original planets. Iris The native homeworld of the Geffyn. The visible ring around the planet is actually a huge space station. Optis The native homeworld of the Humans. '-Sannam-' An ultraviolet star, Sannam has one original planet, but has picked up the shattered remains of the "rouge planet" Manodio since the cataclysm that gave birth to Nasman. Cardium The native homeworld of the Elves. Manodio Once a rogue planet, now a shattered satellite of Sannam. '-Nasman-' A new planet whose unique orbit is shared between both Mannas and Sannam. '-Asteroid Shell-' The outer boundary of the solar system and the place of origin of the Goblins. Timekeeping The Geffyn have devised a method of timekeeping based on their observation of Nasman's unique orbit. Wiki Build Resources Species Info Layout Faction Info Layout City Info Layout Barony Info Layout Province Info Layout Character Class Layout Character Sheet Layout Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse